Taylor Evans
Taylor Ruby Evans (October 4th, 1987) was born in Cascade Falls to Marlowe Dunbar and Sapphire Evans. Her father was never in her life, and she didn't know who he was growing up. Her mother on the other hand was a sweeper working for Magnius Gilchrist. When Taylor was just 16 years old, her mother died. Taylor had to drop out of high school, and was unable to fend for herself. She began inquiring into the identity of her father, but nobody had any information for her, including her mother's fellow sweeper, Hayden Durham. When Taylor was 18 years old she took a job at Pink Dream Strip Club. She also began an affair with Liam Dunkill. He'd give her money to help pay a private investigator to find out who her father was. But her private investigator wasn't able to find out any information for her. During the Cascade Falls killings, Taylor was a suspect. Investigators were able to learn that Marlowe was her father. After the murders were over, Taylor wanted nothing to do with her father. But he was dying, so she decided to stick around. She continued working at Pink Dream for a while, but eventually took over the Ferry with help from her cousin, J.B. Graham. =Childhood= Growing up, her mother took care of her the best she could. Taylor's mother was a sweeper who often listened in on others conversations. Taylor didn't have many friends growing up, and her mother was the only person she could really count on. She and JB Graham were friends, but she had no idea that he was her cousin, and he had no idea that she was his. =High School= Taylor started high school in 1999. When she was 16 years old, her mother died. She found it difficult to go to school and try to make it. So after her junior year, she dropped out. =Cult= After dropping out of high school, Taylor joined Edmund Eccleston's cult. She had nowhere else to go, and they offered her a place to be. They provided for her. She was one of the older girls there. She was eventually convinced by Liam Dunkill to leave. =Pink Dream= On her 18th Birthday Taylor took a job at Pink Dream, being the only place she was qualified to work. She hated it. She tried to find her father, including asking her mother's fellow sweeper. But she wasn't able to find him. So she had to take a job at the strip club. She made friends with some of the girls there. It was also there she started an affair with Liam, and he gave her enough money to hire a private investigator to find her father. =Cascade Falls Murders= During the Cascade Falls Murders, Taylor was a suspect in the investigation. During the investigation, investigators discovered that Marlowe Dunbar was her father. He too was a suspect in the investigation. Taylor's relationship with Liam Dunkill was also discovered. Taylor was eventually cleared howerever. =Later Life= Taylor aimed to leave town after learning about who her father was -- hating him. But upon learning he was dying, she stayed to help take care of him. She continued working at Pink Dream. After her father's death she helped run the Ferry with her cousin. =Quotes= "I'm not sure... I wonder if he's a good man or not." - on her father "My mom worked hard to raise me. She worked every night, and worked at home every day... we really struggled." Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0 Category:MISTX1 Suspects